My Little Girl
by Pinkey the Brain
Summary: Violet is no longer a little girl, and is starting to make new choices for herself. Synlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles or Tim McGraw's song "My Little Girl."**

**Chapter One**

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

Bob Parr looked up proudly as his daughter received her diploma from Metroville High School. That little piece of paper marked the end of her high school career and the beginning of adulthood.

It was hard to believe that his little girl was all grown-up now. She had changed so much over the past four years. No longer was she a shy, gawky teenager, but a vivacious, daring 18 year old woman who was comfortable with her super-powers. She no longer hid behind a curtain of thick, dark hair. It was now always pushed back by a headband. The one thing that had never changed over the years were her large violet eyes. Bob and Helen often wondered whose side of the family they came from. Truth be told, his little girl didn't look like the rest of the family, except for sharing her mother's nose.

Bob took a moment to look at his family while the valedictorian droned on about "living for the moment." His wife of 20 years, Helen, was busy keeping their four year old son, Jack-Jack, occupied. Dash, their 14 year old son, was squirming in his seat. He couldn't sit still for very long periods of time. His daughter was on stage with the graduates. He was lucky to have this family.

Bob was broke out of his reverie by the principal announcing the end of the graduation ceremony. He stood up and cheered for his daughter as she threw her cap in the air with the other graduates.

Looking at her, you'd never guess she wasn't a normal teenager. She certainly looked like one. But, instead, she was Incredi-girl, part of the elite Incredible family of superheroes.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

"Dad, thanks for everything," Violet told Bob later that night. "I really liked that graduation party you threw for me. It was nice seeing everyone one last time. Especially Lucius and Honey's new baby."

They were both sitting in the living room, eating left-over graduation cake and talking. Violet's had always been a daddy's girl.

"You're welcome, Vi. Are you sure you don't want me take you to college? I can help carry your stuff..."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I can manage on my own, Dad. The way you're acting you'd think it's five days away, instead of five hours. I'm surprised you didn't make me go somewhere closer to you and mom."

Bob laughed. "I thought about making you go to the Metroville University."

Violet grimaced. "Da-a-ad. That's were all the bums go."

"Excuse me? That's where me and your mom went," Mr. Incredible said.

"Well, that was then, this is now," Violet retorted.

Bob turned serious. "Vi, you know I've been wrapped around your finger since you were born. You're my little girl."

His "little girl" made a face. "Daddy, you have to realize that I'm not your little girl anymore. For crying out loud, I'm eighteen! I could buy cigarettes if I wanted too. Not that I do," she added, seeing her dad's look. "I'd prefer a Cuban cigar."

"Violet!" he acted shocked.

"Just kidding, dad," she laughed at him.

"Ok, Vi. I'm trying not to be as over-protective of you, but it's hard. You're always gonna be my little girl."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," she said, referring to her super-powers.

"I know, I know. Good-night, Violet." He bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

A few weeks later, Bob and Helen were stading in their driveway saying good-bye to their only daughter.

Bob had tried to stay out of Violet's way as she packed. The only thing he did was use his super-strength to carry all of Vi's stuff to the little red sportscar he gave her two years ago.

He slammed the trunk of her car. "Well, I think you are good to go."

Violet gave both her parents a hug and a kiss. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." She got into her car and drove off.

Bob and Helen waved until they could no longer see the back of her car.

Helen turned to Bob. "We had to let her go sometime."

"I know," he said. "But it still hurts."

**AN: This is my first Incredibles fanfic! Yeah boy!! (it's a tennis thing) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles or Tim McGraw's song "My Little Girl."**

**Chapter Two**

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

Violet Parr pushed the gas pedal as far down as she could. She didn't care if she was going over the speed limit, or that her little red sports car was taking a beating. All she cared about was getting away from everything. Especially him.

She didn't even know he was still alive. The first time she had seen him was a disaster. He brought back too many memories for her to handle...

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_Violet was a little nervous - it was her first day of college. The newfound freedom had worn off, her roommate was a bitch, and her car had broke-down in the dorm parking lot. Way to start of her new life. She looked at her watch. It was 10:30 and time for her first class, human anthropology. This class was strangely located by all of the robot making classes. Violet winced, remembering her first experiences with robots. _

_She walked into her classroom, it was halfway filled up. She slipped quietly into a seat and waited for her teacher, Professor Lendon to come in. A hush fell over the classroom, causing Violet to look up. _

_Electrifying baby blue eyes met her shocked purple ones. He-he wasn't supposed to be alive. She saw him get sucked up - even had nightmares occasionally. Violet fell out of her desk, submitting to darkness._

_Half-an-hour later, Violet woke up in her dorm room. She looked around the room and saw him. Quickly, she turned invisible so he couldn't see her._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Incredigirl." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Vi, I know who you are. I make it my business to know. You see, I work with you guys now. Yes, I know. I never thought I'd be working with you either. I realized that I'd rather study supers than destroy them. It lost its...sparkle."_

_Violet was still a bit confused as she reappeared. "I...I thought you were dead, Syndrome."_

_He laughed without feeling. "You thought right. Syndrome died out there. He is no longer. Now I'm Buddy Lendon, simple college professor. The NSA hired me after my switch. I know more about most supers than they know about themselves. It proves very useful for the government."_

_"How did I get in here, Syndrome?"_

_He glared at the mention of his past name. "It's Buddy. Professor Lendon, in class. I carried you in here. I would have used my freezing device, but I didn't want to arouse suspicion. Your roommate let us in. She seems...nice," he said sarcastically._

_All she could do was nod. She was still in shock. Syndrome was still alive. His face had more of an edge to it, losing the little boy look. He looked leaner than before._

_She realized she was staring when he cleared his throat. "Still in shock, huh? Well, I think I'm going to go now. I have a class to teach...Vi." With that he left, leaving her to deal with the broken pieces._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

At first Violet was wary of him and wouldn't say more than two words to him unless in class. It wasn't until the NSA sent the packet she requested on him, that she began to trust him. He wasn't the awful villian she had thought he was. He was actually one of the good guys now. He helped protect the supers and also designed villian-tracking devices and such. He was nothing like he used to be. Buddy was truly a different person than Syndrome.

Buddy and Violet began to see more of each other. They talked constantly and spend all of their time together - except when he was working on top-secret government projects and she was doing her "job." He always called her Vi. No one else was allowed to do that. She loved him and he loved her. They both knew there were too many complications that would arise if they ever acted on their attractions. They silently danced around each other, until Violet's roomate kicked her out...

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_Violet rang his doorbell. She really hoped he didn't get mad at her, but she really had no where else to go._

_The door opened. Buddy took in the sight in front of him. Violet was standing on his porch, along with two extremely large suitcases. "Vi, what are you doing here?"_

_She opened her mouth, but sobs instead of words came out. She fell into his arms, soaking his shirt with her tears. "Buddy...sh-she kicked me out...I have no where to go...I-I don't know what to do..."_

_He rubbed her back, "Why don't you stay with me a day or two. Maybe she'll take you back, and if not we'll go house hunting."_

_Violet slept on the couch that night and the night after that. The third night she had a nightmare and started screaming. She woke up to Buddy comforting her. _

_"Shhhh, it was only a dream. It's alright," he said soothingly. _

_"It...it was about you," she sobbed. "But this time you died..." She remained silent for a while, as Buddy let her cry it out._

_He stood to leave._

_"Buddy," she whispered, breaking the stillness of the night._

_He turned around. "Yes?"_

_"Would it be okay...I mean, you don't have too, but could I sleep with you tonight?" She looked like the shy awkard teenager he had met five years ago._

_This possibility rolled through his head. "Just this once, Vi." _

_That night was torture for the both of them. They both longed, no needed, to reach out and touch the other; make sure this wasn't really a figment of their imagination. Violet finally rolled over and faced him._

_"I can't do this anymore, Buddy." She kissed him. That was it. There was no talk of love, or passionate love-making that night. Violet woke up curled in a ball with his arms around her. _

_A perfect fit._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Her roommate never did take her back. Violet didn't think she'd go back if she had. Living with Buddy Lendon was interesting. He'd make fun of her for burning their breakfast or she'd start a game of "invisible" hide-and-seek tag. She so totally kicked butt at that. They told each other everything. Life had been perfect - until that night...

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_It was a typical Friday night. They were sitting on the couch, watching an old Hollywood classic. All of the sudden, Buddy got down on one knee. _

No, _Violet thought. _This can't be happening!

_"Vi, will you marry me?" he looked so hopeful and happy._

_She started crying. "I-I can't...It would never work out. You tried to kill my family. Your almost ten years older than me. It can't happen." With that she left him sitting there. When she heard him following, she turned invisible and ran out to her car._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Why did he have to go and screw it all up? They both knew this wouldn't work out, he didn't have to make it worse. She almost said yes, but thought of her family. She needed to get away from him, so she went to the one place he couldn't come. Her home.

**AN: I hope you liked this. Sorry for the looong wait, but I thing this looong chapter should make up for it! I hope it did. The whole Violet/Syndrome, excuse me, BUDDY romance thing is a little-far-fetched, but heck, what is fanfiction for...lol. Well, please review and tell me how you felt. Thanks, it would make a beautiful belated birthday and Christmas present!**

**Happy Holidays!!!!!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alas, the only things I own are the Tim McGraw CD, and the Incredibles DVD. So, please, don't sue. I'm not worth the time or money.**

**Chapter Three**

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile _

_could melt my heart of stone_

_I look at you I've turned around _

_and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you_

_in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say_

_Daddy, love you more_

Mr. Incredible was out patrolling the streets of Metropolis when his cell phone went off. It was Helen; he'd better answer it.

"Hello," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Helen knew better than to call him right _now._

"Bob," she said nervously. "I need you home right now."

He sighed. "You know I can't just leave the bad guys out here. Someone needs to put them away."

"_Bob!_" she yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. It'd better be good." He was not too happy about this. Not happy at all.

"It is, Bob. Vi came home."

Mr. Incredible wasted no time in getting home. The world might need Mr. Incredible, but his little girl needed her dad, Bob Parr, right now.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Bob looked at his daughter, feeling extremely helpless. Vi had been bawling her eyes out for the past forty-five minutes. Helen was much better at the whole "comforting parent" role.

_I wonder what's got Vi so upset. It isn't like her to just up-and-leave during school. She hadn't even called to give us warning. I haven't seen her this upset since...Tony..._

Thinking back on the Tony incident brought the protective Mr. Incredible side out of him. "Vi, can you tell me what happened?" he asked in the most comforting tone he could muster.

"He...he said...he loved me!" and with that a fresh wave of tears emerged.

_Why do females get so emotional over such little things? _Bob wondered to himself as he tuned back into the conversation.

Helen was trying her best to get the whole story out of Violet. "Honey, who said he loved you?"

Violet sobbed, "I-I can't tell you!"

Helen looked at Bob for support, before she spoke. "Vi, we're here for you and we just want to know who told you this. It would help us - and you - out."

Their little girl looked up. Her eyes were dry now. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You - you wouldn't understand. I shouldn't love him! I can't love him back."

"Ok," Helen said. "I hope you tell us when you feel you're ready."

"Thanks, mom. Can I stay here for a while?"

Bob spoke up. "What about school? We don't want you to miss more than you need to."

"Tomorrow is the first day of winter break. We get out earlier than most schools. Please? Please-please-please?" Vi did a little "puppy-dog" look that reminded Bob that Vi wasn't as grown up as she seemed.

Helen and Bob glanced at each other. "Vi, we'll let you stay here, but only until winter break is over. We don't want you to run away from all of your problems."

"Thanks!" With that, Violet ran outside to her car. She came back inside with a little suitcase. "As you can tell, this was a spur-of-the-moment decision to come here," she said when Helen eyed the bag.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Violet's "prodigal" daughter return, totally blew away the two boys. When Jack Jack and Dash walked in after school, they ran up to her and gave her very BIG hugs. They invited Lucius and Honey over for dinner to see their favorite goddaughter.

When they were all going to bed, Bob stood in Violet's doorway. He wished she would have told them who had hurt her, but he knew he'd find out sooner or later. Right now, Vi just needed them to be there.

"I love you," he whispered, not expecting a reply.

"Daddy, I love you more."

**AN: Hey, my darling reviewers. How are you today? I'm peachy-keen. Well, I have a question for you. It's not even related to _The Incredibles_. Have you ever been a 7th wheel in a group of friends? That's how I feel right now. Also, who do you think Jo should have ended up with in _Little Women_? Laurie or Pro. Bhaer? Tell me all, and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own a Violet Parr Barbie...actually, it's my little sister's...but, she doesn't know I have it...lol**

**Chapter Four**

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

Later that week, Violet was still acting depressed, and Bob was tired of it already. He didn't have a very high patience level when he was under stress. The "Violet Situation," as the older Parrs called it, was definitely stressful.

Bob walked into his daughter's room, where she was sitting around moping. "Violet, do you want to do something?"

"Like what, Dad?" she said, reminding him of the insecure daughter he once had.

He blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Let's go to the zoo." At her skeptical look he continued, "You used to love it when you were little. Come on, it'll be just me and you, the boys are still at school."

Bob could tell she was trying to hide her excitement. The zoo was her favorite place to go as a baby. They went every week, until Helen had Dash. Outings were carefully planned with him, in case he tried to run away or such.

"How much longer until you're ready?"

She thought for a moment, and said it shouldn't be too much longer.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Violet was actually having more fun than she had since leaving him and all her problems behind. Her dad was right, she loved the zoo. Animals had always been one of her favorite things, especially dogs. She had always wanted one, but her parents said being a super was more than enough responsible for one person to handle. Finally, she just gave up trying.

"Hey, do you want to go see the 'bingos,' Violet?" Bob asked.

"Da-ad! Do you always have to bring that up? I can't believe you remember it still," she said.

"How could I forget? We walked around for the whole day trying to make you happy." He laughed fondly at the memory. When Violet was two years old, they had taken her to the zoo. She wouldn't let them leave until they saw the "bingos," but Helen and him had no idea what she was talking about. After searching for the whole day, they sat down in by the bird sanctuary. Violet ran screaming toward the flamingos, screaming, "Bingo, bingo!" Everytime when they went to the zoo after that, they always went and saw the "bingos" for her.

Father and daughter walked through the zoo to the flamingo pond. Violet bought a cup of Dip-n-Dots, and leaned on the railing overlooking the pond.

"Dad?" She quietly asked.

"Yes, Violet?" Bob was curious. What did Violet want to talk about?

"Dad, I like being back home. It's nice to see you guys again, but I..." she trailed off.

They walked over and sat on a bench. Bob knew better than to press his daughter; if he did, she would have clammed up.

Violet munched on her Dip-n-Dots for a while, then started to speak. "I thought I would love being away from everyone when I went to college." She shot her dad a wry look. "The first day was awful for me, my roommate was horrible and my car broke down. I was already missing you guys. When I went to my first class, he was the teacher. He just brought back so many memories that were too much for me to handle on that day, and I couldn't handle it. I passed out, when I woke up he had carried me back to my dorm. Just seeing someone familiar...it helped calm my nerves so much. He even knew that I was," she looked around as she whispered, "Invisigirl."

Bob was a little worried. Only the NSA knew who they were in everyday life. "Who is _he_, Violet? How did he know you were a super?"

"Promise me you won't get mad," Violet said.

"Why would I get mad?"

"Dad, I know you. Just promise, okay?"

Bob replied, "Alright, alright, I promise. Are you happy?"

She took a deep breath. "He's...Buddy. Buddy Lendon."

"Buddy?" All of the sudden, realization dawned on him. Buddy was no other than Syndrome; the man who attempted to kill his family, who tried to kidnap Jack-Jack, and almost ruined his marriage. Bob thought he had died when the jet blew up.

"Violet! I - I don't even want to talk to you right now!" he yelled. How dare she even talk with his ex-arch nemesis? How could she?

"But, Daddy...you promised not to get mad," Violet helplessly said.

"Violet, I think I can get mad. You must have spent quite some time with _him _since he asked you to marry him! He tried to kill you! Does that not mean anything to you?Give me one good reason not to go kill that bastard right now!" Bob glared at his daughter, not noticing the attention they were attracting.

She looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I...I love him, Daddy."

He started to walk away, ignoring Violet's cries for him to come back. She sat down on the bench, and started sobbing.

_This_ was exactly why she shouldn't love him.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Three hours later, Violet and Helen were still trying to find Bob. They called his cell, which went straight to voicemail every time. Finally, they gave up.

Helen went and sat on the couch with a sigh. Violet followed and lay down, with her head on her mom's lap.

"Violet, it's not your fault. Your dad is a very stubborn man, this is just his way of letting his anger out," Helen said as she stroked Violet's long, black hair.

"I shouldn't have told him about Buddy. He didn't even let me explain," Violet sighed.

"Honey, you can't help who you love. Granted, liking someone like Buddy is a little different - "

Violet cut in. "Buddy isn't a villian anymore. I didn't trust him at first, but I had NSA send me a file about him. He's one of us now, Mom. Buddy helps protect supers from villians." Her voice took on a more dreamy tone. "He's so nice. When my rommate kicked me out, he was there for me. I've been living with him for quite a while."

Helen was shocked. "Violet Noelle Parr! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to, you have got to believe me. But I knew if I did, you and Dad would be mad. I wanted to live in the fairytale for as long as I could, but now I see that wasn't the right thing to do."

They were silent until Helen asked a question that she had to get off her mind. "Why did you come here?"

Violet took a deep breath. "I guess I was scared. You always said I could come home if it was an emergency. When he proposed to me, I wanted so badly to say yes, but I knew I couldn't. Our relationship would be so wrong. He tried to kill my family; plus, he's almost ten years older than me. But I know that he's the one, Mom. I love him."

After this little "confession" of sorts, Helen's fears were put to rest. She was worried Violet was in love with him because he was the unattainable one, a villian. She now knew her daughter was really head-over-heels for this guy. Like she said earlier, no one can control who they love.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Bob finally came home around midnight. After his anger had worn off, he realized how stupid he was being. His daughter had confided in him, but he blew up at her, probably ruining her trust in him. He wouldn't blame her.

Syndrome was actually on their side now. If someone had told him that a few years back, he would've laughed his ass off. Now however, it wasn't quite so funny.

He knew Violet loved him, but he didn't know if he could control the Mr. Incredible side if Buddy ever was near Violet again. But for her sake, he would try.

He decided to see if his little girl was still up. He opened the door and saw her looking out her window. Bob joined her on the bed.

"Violet, I'm sorry about today." He searched to find the right words. "I don't want you to hate me, but you caught me off-guard. It shocked me that Syndrome is still alive, but even more that you love him. I didn't handle it well. I'm sorry."

She turned towards him and gave him a hug. "I forgive you. Night, Dad."

Bob was extremely happy that Violet forgave him as he walked out of her room. He didn't know what he would do if his baby girl hated him.

**AN: Only a few more chapters left...It might snow tonight! I hope so, we've had nothing so far. I love snow! Well, here's another question? What is your all-time favorite movie? Mine has to be Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, even though they don't. LoL, they might. Marilyn Monroe is my favorite old-Hollywood actress. She is amazing. Well, please review and tell me everything!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It would be nice to say I own The Incredibles and "My Little Girl," but I won't lie...or will I?**

**Chapter Five**

_Some day some boy'll come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul_

_And the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough._

A week had gone by since the zoo incident; father and daughter were as close as they ever were. It was almost like the whole thing had never happened. No one would have known that Violet was in love unless she were to tell them. Helen could tell, but that was only because she had been there, too. Violet would often need things repeated to her and started humming oldies at random times of the day.

She got on the computer one morning. Jack Jack came in there to watch her. He looooved his big sister.

"What Viowet doing?" he asked.

She picked him up and set him on her lap. "Well, Jack, I'm looking for a new college to transfer to."

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

Violet sighed. "I don't think I can go there anymore."

"Why?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you always ask 'why,' Jack Jack? Never mind, you're at that stage, aren't you?"

Jak Jack squealed as she tickled him under his chin. "But, why?"

"Jaaaack!" He looked up expectantly. "You're never going to quit asking, will you?"

He shook his head no.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle going back there. You see, there's someone there who I really, really like. Just like how Dad likes Mom. But, I can't be with him..."

Her four-year-old brother laid his head on her arm. "Why not, Viowet?"

Violet squeezed him tighter as she continued. "He used to be against us; he was a bad guy. But now...now he's so much different. He's nice and I-I love him, Jack Jack. I really do."

"Go get him, sissy."

"I really wish I could, Jackie-poo. If I could, I would."

He asked the only question he could again. "Why?"

"I love him so much, but if my family doesn't want me to be with him, I won't do it..." As she spoke, a tear fell out of her eye.

Jack Jack patted her arm. "It's ok, Viowet. I love you," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up at him. "Thanks, buddy." As soon as she realized what she said, she started crying harder.

Violet almost jumped a mile in her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was her dad.

It was awhile until he spoke. "Violet, is that really how you feel?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I wish it wasn't this way. I really do."

He spun the chair to face him. "Jack Jack, why don't you go see if Mom needs any help. Your sister and I need to talk."

The little boy complied and started floating towards the kitchen yelling for his mother.

As soon as Bob was sure that they were alone he started talking. "Violet, do you remember when I said you were my little girl?"

She nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Well, that makes it even harder to let go of you. But I don't want you to be making one of the biggest mistakes of your life trying to please your family. If Syn-Buddy," he hastily corrected, "makes you happy, don't let anybody stand in your way."

"Really, Dad?" she asked, wide-eyed.

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "No, everything I just told you was a lie. Get a move on, Violet. Go call your lover-boy."

She leapt out of the computer chair and onto her dad. "Thanks!" She ran through the house, stopping only when she reached the phone.

_This is not going to be fun, _Mr. Incredible silently thought to himself.

Helen came up behind him and wrapped her elastic arms around him. "I heard what you told her. You did the right thing. I must admit, you were pretty _incredible._"

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

One week and a thousand phone calls later, it was all settled. Explanations had been given, apologies accepted, and plans had been made. Buddy Lendon was coming to stay with the Incredible family for a week or so. Violet was floating on cloud nine; Bob was just hoping he could handle having his ex-nemesis staying in the same house with him.

The day had finally arrived. Violet was trying to act suave; but everytime the doorbell rang, she ran to open it. Her family couldn't help but silently laugh at her crestfallen look when she realized it was just a neighbor or the UPS man. Dash would even run super-speed outside of his house and ring the doorbell. Violet would jump over the couch to answer it, just to realize no one was actually there. After being fooled a few times by Dash, she decided to quit answering the door.

The doorbell rang again. "Dash! I am not answering the door this time!" She yelled loudly.

She sat on the couch, but the ringing wouldn't quit. Dash walked in the living room with a handful of cookies. "Dash! Quit ringing the frickin-" _Ring...Ring..._

Violet was confused. If Dash wasn't the one ringing the doorbell, then who was? All of the sudden, she realized who was at the door. Violet jumped over the couch, quickly checked herself in the mirror, and opened the door. It was him.

"Violet." He quickly dropped his suitcase and wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her ear. "I missed you, Vi. I really did." He let go and looked her up and down. Tears were pooling over in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy we're back together," she threw her arms around him. They stayed that way for several minutes, savoring the long awaited moment.

"Hmmm-Hmmmm." They turned around to see Bob Parr "coughing" in the doorway.

"Mr. Parr. It's so nice to meet you under such _different_ circumstances," Buddy said.

Bob shook his hand, letting his Mr. Incredible side show in his grip. "Yes, it is _quite_ nice."

Violet finally stepped between them. "Well, you already know each other so...yeah...I'll go show Buddy up to his room." She grabbed his hand and started walking inside the house.

Bob spoke up. "Violet, I'm not sure I want you two to be alone. I can't trust him yet."

She turned back and groaned. "Da-ad! I can-"

Buddy cut her off. "No, Violet, that's fine. I understand."

Jack Jack and Dash were the ones picked to show the visitor to his room. It was right across the hallway from Bob and Helen's room. There were several minutes of awkward silence until Jack spoke up. "Are you Viowet's boyfriend?"

Dash sped out of the room to laugh without being heard.

"You could say that, Jack. But I'd like to be more..."

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

A week had gone by and Buddy Lendon was practically part of the family. It was like the whole villian bit hadn't even happened. That is, for everyone except Mr. Incredible. He was polite, but only so his wife wouldn't strangle him.

One day, Bob was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. The rest of his family had left earlier that day to go shopping. He figured Syn-Buddy went too.

As he flipped the page, he heard a throat clearing. He lowered his newspaper ever so slightly to take a look. _Great, _he thought._ It's him._

"Mr. Parr?" Buddy looked nervous as hell. Bob would never admit it, but he enjoyed this torture of his ex-nemesis.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted?"

If at all possible, Buddy looked even more nervous. "Actually, there is. I wanted to ask you a question." He paused for a moment. "I know we have some stuff in our past that isn't so...great. I am kind of hoping we can get over that - for Violet's sake. Well, I guess what I'm asking is...Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Bob was shocked. He was not expecting this, not so soon. "You want to marry _my_ daughter?"

Buddy nodded. "I love her. I know we may have many factors against us, but what it all comes down to is that I love her. I would do anything for Violet. If you say no, I will leave and never talk to her again. You guys mean so much to her. She'd hate to go against your wishes. I just want to let you know that I love Violet with all of my heart and soul."

Bob was currently having an argument with himself.

_I can't rob my daughter's happiness because of my grudge. _

_But, he'll never be good enough for your baby girl! _

_No one will._

"Buddy, you - you have my blessings."

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

"Buddy, where are you taking me?" Violet laughed as she met him at his car.

He gave her a quick hug. "You look beautiful, Vi." She had on a dark blue halter top dress that brought out her unique eyes.

"You did tell me to dress nice. A tuxedo looks great on you." She suddenly switched tactics, and gave him a puppy-dog face. "Buddy, please tell me where you're taking me? Please?"

"Vi, no fair. You know that look works everytime," he said.

"Okay, I'll be nice," she said sullenly.

He whispered under his breath. "For once in your life."

"I heard that, Buddy."

He backed the car out of the driveway. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at one of the poshest restaurants in town. Violet jumped out of the car. "Buddy! How did you get reservations here? It takes forever!"

"I've been planning this moment forever, Vi." She was too busy looking around the entrance to notice what he said.

They were seated at a table overlooking the city's skyline. It was covered by a red tablecloth and shiny gold china. A wine bottle sat unopened. "Wow, Buddy. I'm surprised that you went to all this trouble. You never really seemed like such a romantic. I always thought of you as a...bad guy," she joked.

He held her hand. "Vi, you know I would do anything for you. That's why I must ask you this," he said as he got down on his knees. "Violet Noelle Parr, I know this road hasn't been an easy one, but I love you. I hope you return this love. Will you marry me?"

Violet gasped as he pulled out a small square box. He opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring laying on white silk. She threw her arms around him. "Buddy, I love you."

He laughed nervously. "What? No running away this time?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not leaving this time around."

Everyone in the restaurant cheered as Buddy and Violet kissed.

**AN: This is a LOT of fluff, but I think Valentine's Day allows for such things, don't you? Oh, **♥**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**♥** Well, life is peachy. Except my mom told my boyfriend not to get attached because I will just break up with him. Thanks, Mom...We love each other sooo much, can't you tell? Please review! I would also appreciate if you would read one of my other stories. Enjoy! Only one chapter left...**

♥**Pinkey the Brain**♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

**Five Years Later**

"Mommy?" A little girl's voice echoed through the dark.

"Cyd Charisse, I told you to go to sleep!"

"I tried to, but I couldn't. My eyes don't want to close...Maybe we could look at that one book together. That might help me."

The woman groaned. "Okay, Cyd. We can look at it, but then you have to go to sleep."

She went over to the shelf and grabbed a large, white scrapbook. Then she sat down on her daughter's bed and began to turn the pages. Every flip brought back more and more memories.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_Violet now understood where the term pre-wedding jitters came from. Every single inch of her body was dying to get away - from this church and all the people waiting to watch this event unfold. The only thing that kept her sane was thinking of him. They'd be happily married in less than an hour. That is, if she could pull herself together before it was her cue to go out._

_Helen put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder and led her to a large mirror. She smiled sadly and traced Violet's outline in the mirror. "You look so pretty, Violet Noelle Parr." She let out a silent laugh. "Hmmm. That's the last time I'll get to call you that."_

_"Mom, I can't do this." Violet was freaking out and was honestly thinking about going Runaway Bride on everyone._

_"Violet, I know you can. Just take a deep breath and wait for your cue." With that, Helen left her daughter, trusting her to stay put._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Cyd looked up at her mother from her spot on the bed. "Mommy, your dress was so pretty. You look like a princess."

Her mother smiled to herself, thinking of those words.

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_"Violet, what's wrong?"_

_He cupped her face in his hands as she tried not to let her tears fall out of her eyes. Her mom was probably mad enough from this 10-minute delay, streaky makeup probably wouldn't win any brownie points at the moment. She took a deep breath before answering._

_"I-I can't do it."_

_His face fell, but he was quick to compose himself before she could see the effect those words had on him. "Ok, Violet," he said quietly._

_"What?" She looked at him, shocked. She was expecting him to give a lecture on how stupid she was acting. Not this. _

_"Vi, I love you. But I'm not going to force you to go through this is you don't want to. I'll go out there right this second and tell everyone the wedding is off if that is what you want."_

_"But I want to marry you!" _

_"Then why can't you?" he asked patiently._

_"I...don't know. Jitters maybe?" She gave a nervous laugh. "I think I'm gonna be okay now."_

_He appraised her. "Are you sure, Vi?"_

_She gave a firm nod. "Yes, I can do it. Now get out of here - it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride!"_

_He kissed her on the forehead, and looked at her. "Well, this groom doesn't believe in bad luck. Oh, Violet, you look like a princess."_

_With that he left._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

"Mommy, is it fun getting married?" Cyd Charisse asked as she continued flipping through pages.

Her mom snorted. "It's just oodles of noodles of fun - if that's what you want to call it." _More like a torture...everything has to be perfect. At least I got him at the end of it._

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

_The wedding went on without a hitch. Everyone said the bride was radiating happiness along with the groom. Dash's girlfriend, Ash, caught the boquet, much to Dash's dismay._

_The reception was in a beautiful private garden. Everyone was whispering that it must have cost a fortune. It did. The groom still had some money left from his not-so-honorable days, and he had not limit on how much money to spend for his princess._

_The room fell quiet as the bride and groom went out to the dance floor. This was their dance. The band started to softly play Violet's favorite song._

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable, though near or far_

_Like a song of love, that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

_They twirled in a perfect circle and he quietly whispered in her ear, "I love you, Violet."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "I love you, too."_

**Incredibles**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Incredibles**

Cyd was already asleep, but her mother still continued to flip the pages of her past. The ceremony. Her parents. Their friends. The reception. She finally reached her favorite page. It had a picture of the two of them sitting on the couch at her parent's house. They had just flown back from one of his business meetings and were suffering from jet lag. They both fell asleep within seconds of sitting down. Her head was on his shoulder, and his was resting on her head. She loved the picture because it was so unposed and showed the essence of who they really were.

She closed the book and looked at the front. There was a simple red heart with their names engraved in it.

_Buddy and Violet_

_Together, Forever_


End file.
